Fletcher's Life in a Nutshell
by DarkWriter7673
Summary: Fletcher's is bullied and neglected for being gay. Can Fletcher take all this or will he give up. RATED T FOR TEEN


**A.N.T. Farm**

**Fletcher's Life in a nutshell**

**Hey humanoids Darkwriter7678 here and I decided to do A.N.T. Farm. No cruddy romance or kissy, kissy because guess what. A romance story on fan fiction is fake (If it does good for you). But what life does have is pain (May not be as extreme in my stories but writing how it would normally go is boring). So enough of my boring author's note and on with the story. (WARNING DON'T FOLLOW THIS STORY, IT WON'T BE UPDATED FAVOURITES ARE WELCOMED, FOLLOW & FAVOURITE THE AUTHOR)**

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

* * *

It was a school night at Z-Tech. Sunday is over and it is 9:30 at night. I'm just lying down in my bed sadly alone. Now you may be wondering why I'm alone well that's because Z-Tech got some renovation done and more dorms were added so some people could have their own dorm. Though most people kept their partner Angus decided to bunk with Dixon because he doesn't sleep with gays or as he calls them fags. So that's how I'm alone as always. Now what Angus said is true I am gay. I didn't realize it until two years ago when everything started going downhill but I'll save that for another time. I closed my journal which I've been writing in, hey if you have absolutely zero friends and nobody who cares about you, you would get one too. I placed my journal under my mattress and lay down. I started thinking about everything that happened in two years. I let alone tear slide down my face I went from having friends to having no one. It was all from one sentence. I turned my light off and fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up to my alarm beeping and it was 7:40 ok good I laid down. Then it hit me like a brick 7:40 I'm late for school. I shot up from my bed and hurriedly ran to my closet and picked out some clothes. I got some red boxer briefs, some blue socks, dark blue pants, and a red shirt. Yeah you might think it's a hideous combination but it's what I wear. I then took out a dark blue & black converse. I set them on my bed and ran into my bathroom. I slipped my boxer briefs off and hopped in the shower. Showers relax me they take the problems away though when you're done they come back. After taking a shower I hopped out and hurriedly brushed my teeth and put deodorant on. I wrapped a towel around me and ran out the bathroom, and dried myself off. I threw the towel in a hamper and put my clothes on. I ran to my dresser and pulled the drawer open and pulled out an armband that read 'LGBT Matters' engraved on the armband. I slipped it on my arm. I grabbed my rucksack (book bag in the U.S.) and put it on. I ran out of my dorm room and ran to the roomavator. Then I realized something, no one is here. Then Winter came along. "Fletcher what are you doing school doesn't start for another two hours" Winter asked. "Wait what" I said in shock. "But my clock said 7:40" I said in shock. Winter rolled her eyes "Fletcher it's not 7:40 it's 4:56" Winter said in a 'duh' tone. I was confused for a second when it hit me someone must have snuck in my dorm and changed the clock. I looked around and the clock said 4:57. I feel so dumb of course they would do this, it was most likely Olive, Chyna, Angus, and Kennedy. I was just standing there when winter starts talking "Well what are you standing there for, go back to your dorm" I did as I was told no questions asked and I went to my dorm. I sighed "out of everyone in the world why was i treated like this" i said silently to myself. I took everything except my boxer briefs. I went up towards my clock and fixed it back to the normal time. Once again i sighed and climbed into bed. I didn't even think on anything, I just slept.

I was awoken by my alarm or as I call it the alert that tells me when hell starts. I got up got the same clothes I had from last nights incident and put them on the bed. I took another quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put deodorant on. I walked out of my bathroom and put my clothes on, grabbed my LGBT Matters armband and put it on. Oh did I forget to say how I got the band well it's pretty simple. Back at Webster High when I came out which was also when the bullying happened I talked to my counselor and she gave me the armband. Ever since then I treasured it for the longest never leaving without it. I left out of my dorm, making sure to lock it on the way out. I started walking not really paying attention to my surroundings when I bumped into a walrus, no not a walrus it was Angus, and boy was he furious. Apparently I spilled coffee on him because of it. I soon trembled in fear when Angus turned around slowly in anger. "You Gay ass fag" Angus growled in my face. I scrunched my face in fear "I'm s-sorry I d-d-didn't mean t-to" I said in terror. I closed my eyes waiting for some kind of punch but when it never came I opened my eyes. bad idea. Because when I did Angus punched me in the eye so hard I stumbled and fell back landing on my wrist. I silently screamed in pain as my wrist pruned with pain. I could also feel my eye where he punched me swell up. Looks like I got a black eye. I got up and looked at my wrist, it was bloodshot red and throbbing. I tried to stop tears from rushing down but that didn't help. Eventually my tears came down like a waterfall. Not only because he punched me but also because of the fact that this happens everyday. I look at my wrist again and it was turning purple. Ugh the nasty blemish. I lightly touched it and it felt like getting stomped on it. I yelped at the pain. I walked my way down to the nurses office, thank god I was the only student in there. "Um Ms. Patrick my eye and wrist" I said while showing the nurse my wrist. She gave me a shocked face. "Oh my god Fletcher what happened" the nurse asked while getting up and walking towards me. Oh crap what happened what happened um think of a lie "I fell down the stairs" I said hoping she would buy it. "Well that explains your wrist but what about your eye" the nurse said to me while nodding her head. Oh come on Fletcher come on. "On one of the stairs it hit my eye" I said to the nurse hoping she would buy it as well. "Ok Fletcher wait a moment while I go get some bandages and a ice pack" the nurse said as she went into the back room. I stood there just waiting not really doing anything. After a few seconds the nurse came back with some bandaging and a ice pack, she set the ice pack on the table and wrapped the bandages into a cast (idk how to make a cast). "Ok Fletcher just put this ice pack on your eye ok" the nurse instructed. I nodded my head. "Good now lemme right you a pass" the nurse said while walking to here desk. I once again just stood there waiting not doing anything. The nurse came back with a pass and handed it to me. "Thanks Ms. Patrick" I smiled to the nurse. "No problem Fletcher be careful on stairs" the nurse said. I walked out of the office and into English class. I gave my pass to the teacher and sat in the very front, in front of olive and beside Chyna and Kennedy. "No why does this freak got to sit here" Kennedy whispered so Chyna and Olive could here and of course they snickered. "Ya I don't want to catch his gay" Chyna whispered so Olive and Kennedy could hear. "Ya and what happened to your eye and wrist did you struggle to find friends" Olive whispered so only Chyna and Kennedy could here. I once again let a tear slip down my cheek no matter how hard i trued to force it in they just kept conning out. "Aww is the gay faggot crying cause nobody likes you" Kennedy whispered so only Chyna and Olive could hear and they went into full blown laughter. That's how it went for the rest of class.

During lunch it was the same thing as always, I would sit at a table for eight all by myself in the corner if the room. Everybody sounded like they were having a good time and here I am with a sprained wrist and a black eye in just 30 seconds of school. I let another slip out my eye when a gooey thing hit the back of my head. I wiped the back of my head to se mash potatoes in my hair. Everyone burst into laughter I just sat there wanting to throw it back but I can't I'm a weakling whoever through that could easily beat me, no murder me in three seconds flat. I started to feel the urge to cry too much crying in one day. I got up and ran leaving my unfinished lunch. I just needed to get out of there that crazy place. I went into my dorm and shut the door and locked it. I took another shower to get the mashed potato residue of my hair. I put on some red plaid pj pants and a blue striped shirt. I sighed and started to full fledge cry. And repeatedly say to myself why me. I grabbed a paintbrush and a canvas and some paint. I started painting a portrait of me and fingers pointing at me with speech bubbles saying 'gay' 'faggot' 'freak' then one that my parents who disowned me 'Art won't get you anywhere in life and neither will being gay'. I finished my art and stared at it as more tears came down. I couldn't take or anymore, I snapped my paintbrush in half and strapped the pointy part into my leg (reference to an inspiring story forgot the pen name). I watch the blood come down the blood of a disowned Quimby. I remember how it all started like it was yesterday.

It was two years ago while we were at Webster High. Me, Chyna, Olive, and Angus were all friends. That's when I figured out I was gay so I decided to tell my friends. "Um Olive, Chyna, and Angus I think I may be gay" I admitted, they all laughed. "Fletcher quit playing now tell us what you wanted to say" Chyna said in between breaths. "I'm not lying I'm gay" I said in confusion why we're they laughing. Like that they stared and started chanting 'faggot' so i ran home and cried to my parents. "Mom dad my friends they don't like the fact that I'm gay" I sobbed to them. "Well they shouldn't my son shall not be no faggot" my dad said. I backed up in shock not you too dad. "Yeah sorry son we don't like it either" my mom said. I ran upstairs in my room and cried my hardest ever. One year later I guess my parents had enough and they decided to disown me luckily I was in Z-Tech by then so no parents. They spent my college fund on house renovation and completely earased me from their life. All momentos of me are gone.

I was crying so hard in a ball on the floor and I took my paintbrush and I kept stabbing myself. I knew I was going to die but who cares, no one. I felt myself getting lightheaded and I said one final thing before I die "LGBT Matters" I said quietly before I blacked out...forever.

* * *

**Well that's it and if your wondering yes Fletcher died so what do you think I like doing these so thanks for reading have a wonderful day**


End file.
